The American Dream
by cosmo17
Summary: The Wizarding war is over, but what happens when a new threat begins to rise? Harry is forced to travel to the west to face this new catastrophe. Will he survive? Rated T for some gore and slight language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey all, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic; tell me how you like it. Reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, it all belongs to J.K Rowling!  
><strong>

Harry Potter was perfectly content. His life was at it's high point. He loved his job, his house, and most of all, his family. Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily. On top of that, Ron was his brother-in-law, Hermione his sister-in-law, and the entire Weasley family his family as well. Teddy Lupin was his godson. Life was good.

Harry opened his eyes, images still playing in his head. He had been dreaming of a long time ago, when he lived his days in a small cupboard under the stairs at his Aunt and Uncles house.

Harry shook his head. He had bigger things to worry about than bad dreams. He got up, glancing at his sleeping wife and smiling silently. He could still hear Aunt Petunia rapping her knuckles against the door of the cupboard, screaming at him to wake and wash the car at the age of eight.

Splashing water on his face, Harry drove the thought from his mind. He walked to the kitchen, taking care to move quietly down the stairs. In the kitchen, he drew his wand. He swished it through the air in a small circular motion, and everything was instantly alive. Coffee was brewing, eggs cracked themselves over pans and bacon laid itself on the skillet, sizzling delightfully. Harry always enjoyed magic, grinning to himself at the sight.

"Morning dad." Harry jumped and turned around. Lily was standing in the kitchen in her pajamas. She was Harry's youngest child and only daughter.

"Good morning darling. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Has Al sent a letter? He said he would."

"Not yet Lil. I'm sure he will soon though. Eggs?"

Harry watched as his daughter sat down. At nine years old, she was already reminding Harry of Ginny. She had flowing red hair, but had her fathers green eyes.

"I'm off work this Friday. How about we have a family outing?" Harry asked as he hovered a plate over to the table.

"Can we invite Teddy?" Lily asked.

"If he isn't busy, I don't see why not. Send him an owl," Harry said, kissing his daughters forehead.

Grabbing a coffee for himself, he walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder from a small tin.

"Give your mother my love," Harry said, smiling.

Lily said she would, and Harry threw the floo powder into the fireplace he was standing in.

"Ministry of Magic, London!"

The fireplace erupted in green flames, and he was gone.

**I know it's short, but it's going to get longer, this was just a start.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Potter. A letter from Hogwarts," His secretary, Milly, said, handing him an envelope with the Hogwarts seal. It looked official.

"Thank you. Er, if the owl is still here, could you send this out? Thanks," said Harry, passing a letter that was to go to Neville at the school. Harry studied the letter a moment before tearing it open.

(Dear Mr. Potter. We regret to inform you that your son, Mr. James Sirius Potter, has received detention for the fifteenth time this month. We would like to set a parent meeting at your earliest coveniance to discuss disciplinary actions that could ensure your son cuts down the level of mischief he has achieved. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall.

PS: James seems to seriously take after his grandfather, but even more-so his Uncles. You know the ones. I'm amazed Gryffindor continues to win House Cup with the amount of points he loses! Best wishes Harry.)

Harry sighed and scribbled a note, putting it in his outbox. No amount of discipline could possibly control his prankster son.

Other than that, the day was mostly filled with boring paperwork and meetings about ministry regulations. That afternoon, Harry took the floo network home, arriving in his kitchen. A note was on the table.

(Went to pick up birthday gift for Albus. Be back at four. Love, Ginny.)

That's right, Albus' birthday gift! Harry hadn't yet wrapped his. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

**a/n: Again, it is rather short, but do not fret, for I plan to update at a very fast pace...R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Were with the AWMM, we need a word with you."

"The what?"

"American Wizarding Ministry of Magic."

A very confused Harry let the two men in black cloaks enter his house. One was quite taller than the other, with a thin face and a sincere look in his bright blue eyes. His hair was a light brown and well combed. The other was a shorter man, with his hair buzzed off completely, a very thin scar running across his forehead at a weird angle, from the tip of his left eyebrow curving upwards to his hairline, or where his hair would be. They immedietly produced wands and began casting numerous complicated enchantments.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing? Why are you here?"

"Security," the tall man said sharply in a rough voice. The accent was definetaly American. These men weren't from London at all.

"There's been an emergency. Top security is needed here, nobody can here this." the other explained.

"Okay, well, how exactly does this concern me?" Harry asked, a bit nervous now.

"We've heard about you, of course. It's all in the records. We believe you have a particular expertise in this kind of thing."

The tall black cloaked American said, waving his wand at the windows. They seemed to cloud over.

"You can call me agent 5. This is agent 17. We need your help Mr. Potter." The tall American said.

Harry thought, leaning back in disbelief. He had been at peace for 19 years. His second son had just started school. And now, seemingly from no where, a couple of secretive American agents had turned up on his doorstep, asking for help with a crisis in America?

"Sorry, but what exactly is this crisis?" Harry asked, bewildered.

Agent 17 spoke.

"A highly trained lethal wizarding attack team has gone rogue. Defected from a secret task force to the side of Dark Magic. We have well over two hundred muggle deaths already, and about fifty wizards slain. It's only been two weeks."

Harry's stomach dropped. Over two hundred muggle deaths? It definately topped Voldemort's kill count.

"How many?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Three. They kill in public, for no reason. Ten muggles dead here, twenty there, apparate out again before someone can turn their head to get a better look. It's absolutely insane. Were all beginning to panic. Naturally our muggle president knows, but it's getting real hard to cover up. That's why we need you."

Agent 17 leaned back, allowing Harry to ponder the situation.

After a long thought, Harry folded his hands.

"My wife has to know."

"There's the catch. Nobody but you can know." Agent 5 said.

"You can't possibly think I'm not explaining this to my wife. What will she say, if I dissappear from the country, put my life on the line, possibly not come back-"

"We can perform a confundus charm-"

"No! You're not confunding my wife! Or my family, or anyone! At least she can make something up to the kids-"

"It isn't possible Mr. Potter. This is a very delicate situation."

Agent 5 was beginning to look irritated.

"Either she knows, or your not getting my help."

There was a long pause. Both agents glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. Agent 17 turned to Harry.

"Only her. Only because we need you. We supervise. Don't think for a second that if you hadn't been in the Order of the Pheonix that we could trust you both with this secret."

Harry nodded, satisfied at last.

Ginny Potter walked with her daughter up to the front steps of her house. Odd, the windows were cloudy. Had Harry tried to cook something? No. It looked like an enchantment. However, the door opened when she turned the handle. Nobody was in the house. She suddenly became very nervous.

"Go up to your room sweetie, don't come out until I say."

Lily nodded, a look of fear in her eyes. She scurried up the stairs, taking one last glance at her mother before going into her bedroom. Ginny waited for the click of the lock before drawing her wand from her hidden coat pocket. She held it in a defensive stance.

"Mrs. Potter, please lower your wand."

Ginny spun around, surprised by the sight of two cloaked individuals in her home. And their accents... weren't British.

"Who are you? Ministry? Why are their enchantments all over my house?"

Harry walked out from around the corner of the kitchen, looking very pale.

"Harry!"

"Gin, listen. They're alright."

After a hefty explanation, Ginny was just as paled as Harry.

"You're serious? What if he doesn't go?"

"Then we confund you both, and your daughter for good measure, un-trace any sign of our existence here, and the American people continue to die." Agent 5 said gravely.

"I know it's crazy, and I know I promised all those things but... all those people..." Harry said, trying to get any bit of reassurance from Ginny.

She sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"I know. I want to be there with you."

"We can only bring Mr. Potter. I'm afraid you'll do no good for us." Agent 17 said.

"No good? So what is Harry to you then? Some kind of toy, a distraction, bait for psycopaths? I fought to, that's what it was always about. Loyalty! I have a babysitter, my other kids are in school, let me go!" Ginny argued.

Both agents were silent for some time, before Agent 5 finally spoke.

"I suppose we could bend the rules. This once."

**A/n Made this Chapter a bit longer, I'll be updating soon again! Reviews are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ginny packed together. Every few seconds, they would look to each other in worry. Harry broke the silence.

"I don't want you to risk yourself. This is bad."

Ginny walked to Harry, taking a quill and bottle of ink from his hands. She put them on the bed then hugged him tightly.

"I don't want you to be alone. America is dangerous, and all those deaths. I can't let you be alone." She said strongly, holding Harry for a few moments in silence.

"What about Lily? The kids, everyone? They'll wonder where we went." Harry said.

"Hermione and Ron will understand. We can ask them to take her for a few months and... tell them we have to do something important, then drop it. They won't ask questions. If Ron does I'll hex him, but I know Hermione will understand."

From then they locked the house and Harry took Lily on his Firebolt Excellence, taking off. At Ron's place, they explained what they could. Ginny gave Ron a nasty bat-bogey hex before he finally agreed to stop asking questions, but Hermione agreed to take her as long as needed. She was a bit astounded though, as Ginny broke into tears, telling her that if she or Harry didn't come back, to tell Lily that they loved her more than she could imagine. Before Hermione could ask though, they had disapparated.

At the house, they gathered everything. A small card was all the agents had left them, with an address printed on it. They're instructions had been to use muggle transport, for American borders assured they could not apparate in.

"Securities tight, even for muggles," Harry noted as they were scanned, removing shoes and metal from their being.

They had been extra careful to cast a concealment charm to hide their wands, seeing as if they needed them, the muggles probably wouldn't take well to long, pointed sticks.

"Don't see the point of it anyways. If someone wanted to bring anything on the plane, they could," Ginny said, grinning slightly.

They boarded the plane after extensive precautions. Ginny was soon asleep on Harry's shoulder. Harry was a bit weary though. You could never be to careful, especially if someone had been following them. Soon though, he slept as well.

The plane was strangely empty when Harry woke. Ginny was turned the opposite way, her hair covering her face. A lone air stewardess walked along the aisle of the plane. She turned to Harry.

"Anything off the trolley dear?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Excuse-" Harry stopped and stared at the sweet old woman. Then he glanced at the cart. It was full of familiar candies. Harry was sure he recognized the woman. The old woman ambled away, the wheels of the candy cart creaking horrifically as she walked.

Suddenly, a message played through the loudspeakers.

"Uhh, a message to all passengers on board. We will be experiencing some turbulence. Keep your wands away please."

Harry suddenly felt cold. Had that muggle just said wands? Did someone know they were on the plane.

"Ginny wake up. Gin?" Harry shook Ginny's shoulder, and she rolled over.

"AH!" Harry gave a yelp of shock and fear.

Ginny's eyes were missing, and blood leaked from them and trailed down her cheeks like tears. The skin was torn around the edges as if someone had forcibly torn them out. Her mouth was slightly agape, and the bloody trail on her left cheek had begun to pool in the corner of her mouth. Just as Harry began to shake violently in fear, a long, whitish brown worm squirmed from her left eye socket.

BOOM!

Suddenly, the plane lurched sickeningly. Ginny's body slumped onto Harry. He tried to push her away, but she suddenly latched onto his arm. She spoke in a raspy voice that clearly didn't belong to her.

"You're a fool Harry Potter. Turn around. America holds no purpose for you. Your family is as good as dead."

BOOM!

The plane lurched and sirens began to blare. Ginny suddenly burst into a shower of blood, which coated Harry. He threw up, and the plane began to spiral in a dizzying motion. Harry was thrown from his seat, slamming into the ceiling. Harry felt his wand alongside him, but when he touched it, it burned his hand. He gasped and the wand burst into flames, which engulfed him. Harry smelled the familiar odor of burning blood as the remains of Ginny burned away. He was in agonizing pain. He was aware the plane was going down, but right now, being on fire was his major concern. As he screamed, the pain was so intense he was sure he was dead, and the loudest bang yet sounded. Everything went white, and Harry was aware of his last breath echoing in his ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke with a start, breathing rapidly. His whole body was tingling. Was he dead? No. He remembered the dream vividly though as he looked around the crowded plane. He quickly turned to see if Ginny was still there. She was, fast asleep on his shoulder. He carefully brushed her hair away, half expecting her eyes to be torn from their sockets. They weren't. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, before leaning back and staring at the ceiling. The pain had been so real. He had been covered in blood, he was burning. He swore he had smelled blood, smelled fire and smoke. What had Ginny said? She had mocked him, told him they would all die if he didn't turn around...

Of course, it hadn't really been Ginny had it? Of course not. It hadn't been her voice. Still, it had felt all to real.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are preparing for touchdown in fifteen minutes time. Please remain seated through the landing process," the pilot announced through the loudspeaker.

Harry heard Ginny wake, shifting in her seat. He knew he should tell her about the dream. It had been nineteen years since he had had a dream of that magnitude. He decided to tell her after they had landed.

Landing was fairly normal. Ginny must have realised how nervous Harry was, because she commented on how pale he looked. His voice shook slightly as he told her it was just jet lag, but she knew better, casting him a strange glance, then dropping it. They disembarked from the airport, getting to a secluded location.

"I have to talk to you, before we leave," Harry said.

After explaining all of what he could remember from the dream, Ginny looked very concerned.

"It must be legitamacy. Someone obviously doesn't want you to be here."

"Yeah. To bad oclumency was never my thing."

Harry and Ginny then realised that they were in a completely different country. It had taken a moment to set in, but there it was. The New York City skyline was beautiful, especially with the sun behind its tallest building, the Empire State Building. It seemed to cast a magnificent orange glow on the entire city.

"Alright, lets get going," Harry said, taking Ginny's hand. They apparated from the airport.

New York City was bustling, and never seemed to stop moving. People moving, cars moving, subway and skyway trains, voices, rumors, gossip. Harry could barely take it all in. It was so much bigger and busier, faster and louder than London. Cars honked their horns, police sirens blared, huge electronic billboards displayed movies and advertisements all around him. Ginny led him through the enormous crowds of Manhatten. It was extraordinary.

"This is it. Times Square," Ginny said, but Harry could barely hear her over the sounds of the city.

"There it is," she said, pointing to a small and less extravagant building set amongst the others. It was possibly the only building that nobody was entering or exiting. They walked to the front door, reading the sign.

Here lies the hopes and dreams of The American People. God bless you all, fellow soldiers.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a weary glance before entering the small building. To their surprise, it was completely empty, a single light dangling from the ceiling, revealing brick walls. The light flickered slightly.

"Think it works like Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, running his hands over one of the brick walls. The whole building appeared to be one empty room, a very small one at that.

"I have no idea. They didn't mention anything when they spoke to you first did they?"

"No, they just said come here."

Quite abruptly, the light went out. Ginny turned for the door, but was greeted by a solid brick wall, which she walked straight into.

"Damn! I think I just broke my nose," Ginny said in a muffled voice, clutching her nose as warm blood flowed freely from it.

Everything was completely dark, and cold. Harry tried to feel for something, anything, but couldn't find anything.

"Ginny are you-" suddenly, the light flicked on again. At side of the room was a hallway, just big enough for a person.

Harry went to Ginny, inspecting her nose. After a wave of his wand, the blood was cleaned from her face and her nose was mended.

"Thanks. I guess we go in," Ginny said.

It was more of a question than a statement.

**A/n: Finally in America! The chapters are getting longer, not to worry! Reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

The hallway seemed to go on forever. It was completely black now, but they remembered their wands after the initial shock of the room going black. They had finally come to the end of the hall when they reached yet another solid brick wall. Harry looked back at Ginny, who shrugged. Harry placed his hand on the wall. At his touch, there was a loud grinding noise, making them both jump. The wall slid back about a foot, then exploded. Harry instinctly threw himself on Ginny, shielding her from the explosion. After he was sure there were no more sudden explosions, he turned around, his arms still around his wife. Despite the exploding wall, there was no debris in the hall. Not even a bit of dust. After making sure Ginny was alright, they continued. After five minutes of walking, hands clasped tightly together, Harry and Ginny felt their stomachs drop. The floor had just vanished beneath them. They fell, screaming. Seconds later, they landed softly on their feet, in a busy workroom. Men and women sat at floating orbs of light. Others were stamping official seals onto letters. Two men in black robes walked to them. Harry was relieved to see that they were Agent 5 and Agent 17.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Glad you could make it." Agent 5 said, motioning them to walk.

"Sorry about all that. The visitors entrance has extra security these days. Have to make sure you weren't muggles, or dark wizards. All of those measures were ways of assurance." Agent 17 explained.

"Glad we passed the test then." Ginny said darkly.

All around them, an organized chaos was happening. A testing chamber to the right currently held four witches, supporting a glowing amber orb with their wands. Harry had a terrible feeling that it contained something as he was sure he saw a whithered hand escape it for a split second. On the left, a group of wizards were taking turns shooting different colored sparks into a pool of what looked like blood. Harry shuddered slightly as he remembered his dream.

"In here. The committee is waiting for you."

The room was huge and dark. One massive table stood in the center, surrounded by nearly fifty people, a mix of witches and wizards. On the black walls, which seemed to rise endlessly into the air, were completely covered in wands. The wands were all different sizes, designs, and colors. Extravagant in design, some, while others were more plain. They had all been mounted pointing downwards on small golden plaques, sized accordingly to the wand. Silver inscriptions were engraved on each plaque below the wands tips. Harry could see a name, number, and rank below them.

Harry fixed his gaze on a man at the head of the table. He was large, with a rough face with sunken cheekbones. His eyes looked hollow and gray, but his hair was a brilliant blonde. A long scar ran from his left temple, across his eye, to his chin, cutting through his lips, barely grazing his nose. His left eye was a lighter gray, almost milky. Harry knew it was blind.

"Wands of fellow soldiers. Collected and mounted after their unfortunate deaths." The man paused.

"Harry Potter. The boy who lived. You know, I had a brush with death myself. This scar was painted on my face by a competitor of mine. The knife was dipped in basalisk venom. There must have been a nasty curse on it too, because even pheonix tears couldn't erase the mark."

Harry could only stare. He had nearly forgotten Ginny was there holding his hand, and that fifty others were staring at him. He was intrigued by this man.

"Ah, so that's the scar then? I had heard of the mark of the curse. Interesting. But I'm being so rude. Alexis Sampson. Minister of Magic, head of department sixteen, and leader of former Task Force Nine. Before of course, the incident."

There was a low murmer across the room. Apparently this was the task force the dark wizards had defected from.

"Of course, my agents told you why you are here? Thank you Danial, and Jarred to."

Agent 5, or Daniel, nodded.

"And hello, Ginevra Potter. Of course I've read your report. Quite the proffesional quidditch player. I do enjoy quidditch."

"Thank you sir," Ginny said nervously, blushing at the attention.

"Now, the reason you are hear. Let me start by saying I am gravely concerned. Three of my best agents, trained by myself personally, have defected from Task Force Nine. This task force is specially assigned to take care of the most dangerous situations involving America and it's people. They are a bit like the Order of the Pheonix, but on a much higher scale."

For the first time, Harry spoke.

"Er, sorry sir, but then why didn't this task force assist in the situation with Lord Voldemort?"

A low, irritated murmur crossed the room. Alexis waved it off.

"I am deeply sorry for that. We strictly only provide assistance if Americans are endangered. However, I did offer assistance once. Albus Dumbledore turned it down, said it was destiny or some useless shit." At the end of his sentance he laughed, which was raspy and cold.

Harry flushed at the insult to Dumbledore, inching foward a bit. He felt Ginny hold him tighter, drawing him closer to her.

Alexis didn't seem to notice, or even seem to care.

"Either way, these three 'soldiers' are a huge threat to the secrecy of the magical world, as well as the lives of potential muggle targets." Alexis leaned foward, creating a bridge with his fingers, just as Dumbledore used to do.

"Im getting quite tired of adding wands to these walls Mr. Potter. If you and your wife can help us, you will be greatly rewarded. I promise this. Go with Daniel and Jarred. We may have an idea of where the next attack will be. Ah, and no need to use the visitors entrance. There is a designated apparation zone in Sector 8. Good luck." he leaned back, a satisfied smile creeping across his scarred face.

Harry was silent a moment, staring at Alexis with a cold look in his eyes, before he felt Ginny tug lightly on his arm. He turned and saw that she had paled badly, and looked as if she would be sick. Harry was immediatly concerned. No longer caring about Alexis, he kissed her and gave her a reassuring look. With that, he led her out of the room.

**A/n: Hope everyone is enjoying the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I did make up all of the American characters though, so they belong to me. Cheers! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sorry about that. He isn't very welcoming of most visitors," Jarred, or Agent 17, said apollegetically.

"He was rather cold wasn't he?" Ginny said shakily, still very pale.

"Are you alright Mrs. Potter?" Daniel asked.

"Fine. Those wands on the walls kind of freaked me out. It was like I could hear them," Ginny explained.

The two agents shared a look of surprise, then continued walking as if what she had said was normal.

"I didn't hear anything. And I'm the one who usually hears voices," Harry said.

The group walked through a heavy metal door labelled Sector 8, which opened for them immediately. In the center of yet another empty square room, was a glowing pad. It looked as if small children where trapped under it. Harry then realised they were.

"Don't fool yourself," Daniel said, "they're spectors. Powerful dark souls, forever trapped in there. Don't worry though, the glass is unbreakable. They provide the power to counter-act the anti-apparation jinx that's been laid on this whole place. But only if you stand on the pad."

Harry held Ginny's hand a bit tighter, and stepped onto the pad. He immediatly felt cold.

"Apparate to Pennsylvania Avenue, Washington D.C. That's where the next attack should be, if our information is correct," Jarred said.

After a brief pause, they apparated.

Washington D.C. was a bustling historical city. Men and women walked a bit slower here, taking in the sights. Tourists where snapping pictures of the White House, which was just to the East. The two American wizards apparated just behind them.

Daniel spoke.

"We've been tracking the attacks from their starting points. So far they've been hitting the most likely places. The Strip in Las Vegas, Central Park in New York, all the major cities. We've narrowed the next one here, in D.C. Another team is currently awaiting an attack in Portland, Maine, but we are sure that the attack would be a historical landmark, such as D.C. Be ready.

Harry and Ginny both drew their wands. A moment passed. Then another. Everything seemed to slow as the only thing Harry could hear was the beating of his own heart.

"GET DOWN NOW! EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND!"

Suddenly, Pennsylvania Ave. had become a bloodbath. Lights and blood sprayed and danced across the the night sky of D.C. Harry caught a glance of a cloaked figure flying full speed at them, on a broom. Harry froze, just in time to see the cloaked figure fire an enormous orange fireball at a tour bus, which erupted in flames and flipped three times through the air before landing fifty feet away with a deafening bang. Harry's ears were ringing. He saw Ginny casting a curse to the air about ten feet away, missing a second cloaked figure. Harry became aware of his own wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The red bolt slammed into one of now three cloaked figures. He went down hard on top of a car, shattering all of its windows.

"Good one Harry!" Ginny yelled to him, just as a purple beam missed her by inches, singing her shoulder. Harry could see muggles running in every direction. Many were dead on the ground. Blood was pooling from their heads, and Harry had a sickening feeling they had had their eyes cursed, just as his dream had shown him on the plane.

"_Elexa Taraculum_!"

A brilliant blue beam shot from Daniels wand, engulfing one of the rogue agents in a swirling cloud, which exploded seconds later. The man went down hard against the pavement, and Harry rushed over amongst the death and fire that was occurring all over the street around him. The man wore sunglasses to cover his eyes. Harry quickly took them off. The man had bright orange eyes like Harry had never seen before, with black slits for pupils. They looked like cats eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry wondered aloud.

The man looked up.

"It's too late Harry Potter. Go home. You're making a big mistake being here."

The man dissapparated with a loud crack. Harry was amazed by what had just happened. All this death, and they hadn't bothered to kill him? Why not? It was strange. And those eyes, the eyes that looked so full of firey hatred, just as Voldemort's had... But these people had no ties to Voldemort, at least as far as Harry knew. So what had happened?

Things had calmed down considerably. Of course, there was still fire everywhere. The sobs of survivors, muggles who Daniel and Jarred where now confunding. Ginny was limping, and Harry saw that blood was pouring from a gash in her leg, just above the knee. Harry's stomach sank at the sight. He hated seeing her hurt, it literally hurt him to see her like that. He rushed to her, and she threw her arms around him in a warm hug.

"Let me fix that," Harry said in a whisper.

She nodded, grimacing in pain. Harry loved how strong she was, it was amazing.

"_Epixy_," he muttered, and the gash closed itself.

He cleaned the blood with another charm, and looked at her. She smiled thankfully and they kissed. They were soon interrupted by Daniel.

"Looks like we were right. Out of luck again, and nowhere to turn to."

Harry glanced at him.

"We'll find them. Don't worry. Dark magic leaves traces. Just look for the darkness," he said, then led Ginny away, apparating back to the American headquarters.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Dad,_

_Christmas at Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's was nice. Nothing compared to spending it with you of course. (Don't tell them I said that.) Anyways, where are you guys? Never mind, you can't tell me, even though you want to, blah blah blah, secret mission, blah. How are you? And hows Mum? I got you guys gifts, hope they let you have them wherever you are. When you do come back, I can't wait! So, guess what? In History of Magic, which is really boring by the way, we heard something that actually made us all pay attention! They talked about YOU! And Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron, of course. Seems like everything interesting happened while you were at Hogwarts. Fighting all those baddies! All I've got to fight with is Scorpius Malfoy. He's a real loser you know, full of himself. Course his Dad was in the lecture to, something about how he turned Death Eater and you knew, and nobody believed you? I don't know, I usually space out when it's not you their talking about. Oh yeah, and when I yelled out, 'That's my Dad!' everyone stopped the class to ask me about you, trying to convince me to get your autograph. I told them you were travelling, saving the world, and blowing stuff up. But seriously, I hope you guys are alright. Not getting into trouble, I suspect? I would have thought Uncle Ron would go with you, I mean he's an auror after all, Mum's a Quidditch player! (Mum, if you're reading this, please take no offense to that.) Anyways, Professor McGonagall remembers all the trouble you got up to. Taking on a three headed dog, Aunt Hermione being petrified, and how you stood up to a professor more than usual fifth year! (Though she admitted she had a very strong 'distaste' for Umbridge.) I've read about HER to. Thank god she's not my teacher, or I might not be able to cope! Or I might do what Uncles Fred and George did, all the Professors remember that! Flitwick seems to enjoy telling that particular story more than the others about all your Hogwarts days. Anyways, hope you get this letter, it's more than I write in a semester! Wouldn't want that to go to waste huh? Either way, Al says he was disappointed you weren't around for Christmas, but he loves you and Hogwarts is 'simply amazing' and he loves Gryffindor, blah. Says he's already written letters but you guys seem to be unable to respond now that your on a mission. Lily says love you guys, and so do I! Hope to see you soon, visit me in school sometime! (Though when you do never seem to be able to see you, what with all the students swarming you for an autograph.)_

_P.S. Lily mentioned some guys with weird accents coming to the house. What are you guys up to?_

_Love, James._

_Dear Mum,_

_Are you guys okay? I was so sad you guys weren't around for Christmas! Still, we had a good time. This mission must be so important, if they wouldn't let you come around for the holidays. Anyways, James seems to think slacking off in school is the 'appropriate thing to do'. Just so you know, I don't slack off! I want an excellent education, and please don't say I sound like Aunt Hermione. James already gives me enough of a hard time for actually doing my homework. I swear Mum, if you could see the amount of missing work he has... He'll never slide by on extra credit! So, I read an article in the paper about you. Rita Skeeter has written some worthless junk about how you 'clearly must be dead, as nobody has seen or heard from her or her dangerous husband, the infamous Harry Potter, blah blah blah'. As if she hasn't declared Dad dead nearly fifty times throughout his life. You know Dad keeps a scrapbook labeled, 'Times I've Been Announced Dead By Rita Skeeter' right? I can't even count them all! Oh well, at least you've only been degraded in the paper about twenty times just for marrying him. It was only a matter of time before Rita Skeeter declared you were dead. So, I also heard the Harpies lost their last game against the London Ladies? Obviously, since you're not around to be their Captain, their going to do worse! You hold that team together Mum, I know that for a fact. Well, have a safe mission. This is the longest you've ever both been gone. The Harpies had that three month tour once, and Dad had a two and a half month mission in Russia, but this tops it! At least you guys are together. I've seen you fall asleep with a picture of Dad in your hands when he's gone. Don't deny it!_

_Love, Al._

_Dear Dad and Mum,_

_Are you okay? No letters for four months! Where are you? I miss you both! Jamesie was real sad on Christmas, even if he wont say so. At least Al told the truth. Are you still with those weird people who came to the house? Who are they? Are they friends? I hope so! Sorry this letter is so short, but there isn't much to write after all the letters telling you about Uncle Ron's daily life, and how Aunt Hermione wouldn't let him leave the bathroom until he washed the whole toilet BY HAND cause he ate the casserole she made for a dinner party. Well, I love you guys sooo much, hope you come home soon! Bye!_

_Love, Lily._


	9. Chapter 9

The letters had piled on the table in front of them. Ginny wiped a few tears away as Harry comforted her, reminding her that they had a major lead on the case. As she was calming down, the letters burst into flames, and once again she began to cry. Harry was furious. Alexis withdrew his wand with a slight smirk on his face.

"No worries, we've sent an anonymous letter to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley explaining that you are all alive and well. It takes nearly two weeks to ship letters overseas in these times. Have to check them for curses and whatnot," Alexis stated smugly.

Enraged, Harry raised his voice.

"How could my kids possibly curse a letter! My oldest is in his third year, how could you possibly think a letter is a threat?"

"Mr. Potter, I would advise you to keep your voice down if you do not want a problem."

"A problem? YOU ARE THE DAMN PROBLEM!" Harry yelled, smashing the ashes from the letters across the long table of the briefing room, which was currently empty apart from Harry, Ginny, and Alexis.

Everything was silent, even Ginny had held her breath at Harry's outburst. Alexis remained fairly calm.

"I understand you must be stressed. After all, these agents are very elusive. But you are lucky. After Lord Voldemort's return, it took what? Three years, to take him out. We are close Mr. Potter. Very close. Another week and we could have them in our grasp! Just think. Be patient. Now go relax. You've had it hard after all." Alexis finished in a steady tone, the slight smile still imprinted on his face.

Harry continued to stare in anger for a moment, then put his arm around Ginny and turned to go.

"Yeah, fine." Harry muttered.

Back in their room, Harry was pacing as Ginny sat on the bed, fresh tears forming again.

"I don't understand why we can't write back," Harry wondered aloud.

"It doesn't make sense. Their isolating us! Nobody's heard a thing about us, their all worried, scared. There all very mysterious, aren't they?"

Ginny stood, walking to a single framed picture of the three children, picking it up.

"If this next ambush goes well, we should be back home in a week. Just got to stick it through to the end," she said, hardening her voice.

For some reason, Harry doubted it.

Jarred was a bit more talkative than usual as they walked to the apparation platform.

"This will be it then. We've been ordered to return them dead or alive, but I think, if we can perform a powerful enough body bind, we could possibly bring them back alive..."

Harry wasn't really listening, he was just anticipating bringing these men in. Then he and Ginny could finally go home.

"Alright, lets go then. The next target is supposedly our very own Empire State Building. We apparate to the top, everyone takes a side, check for anything suspicious. Right? GO!"

It was the last Harry heard of Jarred before he grabbed Ginny's hand and disapparated. Seconds later, they stood atop the Empire State Building. The sight of New York City at night, lit like thousands, no, billions of tiny candles, the lights of cars headlights and taillights, was astonishing. Central Park loomed far below, and the wind whistled in their ears. A pop indicated that Daniel and Jarred had apparated just behind them.

"Everyone take a side, quickly!"

The four of them drew their wands, scurrying to their sides. Harry was breathing deeply, searching everywhere with his eyes. It was deathly silent. The silence was suddenly broken by a shriek from Ginny on the south side of the building, and the air was suddenly full of light.

"They knew we were coming! Paralyze them!" screamed Jarred from the left of Harry.

Seconds later, a killing curse streaked right past Harry's arm, off into the distance. Harry turned and flicked his wand, disarming the dark figure who had cast the curse.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" he yelled before the man could disapparate.

The wizard's body snapped into a rigid form, and fell foward with a sickening crunch. Harry was sure his nose was broken.

Harry turned. It seemed like slow motion as Harry saw Jarred divert his attention.

"Good job Potter!" he cheered.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" A voice hissed, and a green jet of light flew from the darkness.

It hit Jarred directly over the heart. Harry had no time to move as he watched Jarred's lifeless body slump over the railing a plummet thousands of feet to the street below.

Harry turned to see the man with the catlike eyes he had nearly captured before, grinning broadly and brandishing his wand.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Harry screamed, anger overwhelming him.

He had, after all, just killed a man whom Harry had begun to trust over the last four months. Gashes appeared throughout the man's chest and face. He screamed in agony before Harry immobilized him as well. Everything was silent. Once again, the wind was rushing through his ears. Harry could hardly believe it. Jarred was dead, at the cost of capturing these Dark Wizards. Once again, the silence was broken. This time it was by Ginny, dragging the third Dark Wizard with one arm. Her other arm was bent very oddly and she winced in pain as she tried to hold it to her side. It was clearly broken.

"We've done it!" Daniel seemed overjoyed.

He walked after Ginny, his face falling a bit at Harry's grim look.

"What's the matter? Where's Jarred?"

Harry hung his head.

"He didn't make it."

**A/n: Poor Jarred! Things are getting intense now! Reviews welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel had been silent the entire time he mended Ginny's arm. He was silent as they gathered the bound wizards and disapparated from the rooftop. He didn't say a word as they carried the Dark Wizards to a small holding cell, chaining them to small cots. In the briefing room, Alexis was thrilled.

"So sorry about Jarred. He was a fine soldier and friend," he had said, not seeming to care at all. He asked for the wizards to be brought foward. So Harry, Ginny, and Daniel brought them foward, bound with magically conjured ropes.

"Pleasure to see you again Alexis," the slashed and bloodied cat-eyed one spat.

"A pleasure as always Joshua. Ah, and you as well Hector, and Terrance. I must say, you really have done a job on those muggles."

All four of them burst into laughter. Harry was disgusted that Alexis could laugh at the deaths of hundreds with these horrible men. Harry decided to interupt their cruel laughter.

"So that's it then isn't it? You've got your guys, we can go now, right?" Harry said, already taking Ginny's arm and pulling her to the door.

They had nearly reached it when it slammed shut, a golden shimmer appearing around the frame.

"Ah, but wouldn't you prefer to witness these felons punishments?" Alexis said nastily.

Harry paused.

"Punishments? You're going to arrest them aren't you? I don't really care-"

"Not arrest them! Heavens no! Come here now Potter!"

Harry felt himself and Ginny being pulled backwards toward the table. Against their will, they spun around.

"Time for a show. We'll all take turns shall we?" Alexis said, raising his wand at the rogue agent in the center, Joshua.

Daniel looked surprised, but said nothing.

"_Crucio_!" he cried, and Joshua's smile was wiped away, replaced with agonizing pain.

He screamed and twisted on the floor. Alexis showed no sign of letting up, grinning wickedly.

"Stop it! That's inhuman!" Ginny screamed.

Alexis withdrew his wand, looking up in a sort of happy surprise. Ginny had never argued him before, only Harry.

"But Mrs. Potter, don't you like it? This is meager punishment for the lives they have ended, no?"

"Holding someone prisoner is one thing. Torture is another," Ginny spat furiously.

Inside, Harry cheered her on. Even Daniel seemed awestruck by the situation.

"Have you ever had a taste of the cruciatus curse Mrs. Potter? It's not nearly as bad as you think. Example. Crucio!" Another of the rogue agents took the curse full on, howling in pain, thrashing violently on the floor.

"Stop it! STOP!" Ginny screamed, tears running down her face.

Harry didn't blame her. The sight was terrible. He was shocked and disgusted. He had known Alexis had been cruel, but not like this.

"Please Mrs. Potter, shut up and watch! You'll grow to enjoy it I swear!" Alexis yelled, his voice thundering across the room.

Harry stepped foward.

"Don't talk to her like that!" he yelled, becoming very hostile.

Alexis laughed happily at the uprising. Then he turned. One by one, green flashes flew from his wand, and the three agents dropped like stones to the metal floor, cold and dead.

"Don't you understand a thing Potter? Death is just a release. The real tragedy comes in the form of pain, and loss. Or, watching others in pain," he said, grinning, as he turned his wand on Daniel, performing another cruciatus curse.

Daniel screamed and collapsed. Harry and Ginny instantly shot foward, lunging for the American Minister. He broke the curse and turned to them, waving his wand. With a bang, they were frozen in place, unable to move their legs. Harry's wand was unreachable in his pocket, Ginny's had rolled a few feet to the right.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Don't you get it yet Potter? The isolation? I never told your family you were alive. I told them you had died weeks ago! That your bodies were being shipped home at the end of the month! Ah, the joy. I wanted you myself Potter. A test. I had always aspired to Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was somewhat of an equal to me. Those men-"

he paused, pointing at the three dead agents, "were acting under my orders. I wanted to see what you were capable of Mr. Potter, and now, I must ask you for something else. Where is the Elder Wand?"

Harry saw it now. It was never about the deaths. It was the Elder Wand, the wand who's power should, according to how it had acted before, be transferred to Alexis, if he took Harry's wand, or disarmed him. That hadn't happened yet, however.

"Gone!" Harry said quickly.

Alexis laughed.

"If I kill you, Harry Potter, the wand will transfer its powers to me. But what good is that if I don't know where you've hidden it? No, you'll lead me to the wand," Alexis smiled coldly, obviously quite pleased with himself.

Many thoughts raced through Harry's mind. Thoughts that he should have know history would catch up with him eventually, that someone would obviously want control of the Elder Wand, the wand that would not allow Voldemort to kill him during the battle of Hogwarts, because Harry had mastered it, after it was passed unknowingly to Draco Malfoy, who's wand Harry had taken by force. This had given him the wands control, and the Elder Wand would not kill its master, thus when Voldemort had attempted to kill him with it, the wand had instead backfired, killing Voldemort instead.

"You won't get it. I won't give it to you!" Harry yelled, his voice faltering a bit.

"No? Perhaps this will persuade you," Alexis said, a gleam in his eye that showed he was ready to kill.

He turned his wand to Ginny, who looked up at him, fear flooding her eyes and her face growing much paler than usual, revealing every freckle on her face. Harry screamed and twisted in his binds, desperately trying to block Ginny, but to no avail.

"_**AVADA**_..."

**A/n: Omg what will happen to Ginny? And did anyone see all that coming? Find out what happens next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry screamed in desperation, louder than ever before, tears streaming in rivers down his face. Ginny was paralyzed in fear, accepting her fate. Halfway through screaming the killing curse however, the room suddenly exploded into every color imaginable. Sparks of every color erupted from every one of the thousands of wands hung from the walls. They all flew from their plaques, literally exploding in huge thunderous bangs. Alexis had thrown his arms over his head, the charm on the door lifting. Harry felt his bindings break, and looked to see the ropes around Ginny snap. He turned again to see Daniel, his wand raised in the air.

"GO! THE DOOR NOW!" he screamed.

Harry instantly shot up, avoiding flying, exploding wands, which were raining bits of red hot cinders. Ginny reached for her wand, grabbing Harry's hand for support. They both went for the door.

"Reducto!" Harry yelled, and the door exploded outwards.

Alarms began to blare and sprinklers turned on, dousing everyone in water. Many of the witches and wizards were running for cover as flaming wands flew from the briefing room and exploded loudly in brilliant colors across the main control room. Ginny was still pale and in shock. One second, she had been sure that was the last she would ever see of life, the next they were drenched in water, running for their lives through the American Ministry, explosions and spells flying through the air.

Harry turned to see Alexis running from the briefing room, his sweeping black cloak on fire behind him. Harry thought for a second that he looked like a demon from hell, swooping towards them through the explosions, the idea of being on fire completely ignored. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, blasted the door in front of them and jumped forward, pulling Ginny with him. One last glance into the chaotic mess of the secret American Ministry of Magic, and Harry saw Alexis, now completely on fire, sprawled on the floor, reaching pathetically toward them, burning and shrieking in pain. He and Ginny dissapparated in midair, and everything became black.

**A/n: Sorry this chapter is pretty short, but it left at a good cliffhanger. I'll update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

It was nearly midnight. Harry couldn't see anything, but he had landed painfully face down on black tar. He could feel Ginny stirring to his right.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"The airport we first arrived to America at. We need to leave this place and never come back," Harry said, standing up.

Ginny stood to, and lit her wand. Harry saw that her lip was bleeding and her clothes, a black tank top and jeans, had scorch marks all over them. Harry wore a simple t-shirt and jeans, and they to were scorched.

"We've got to go, come on," Harry said, illuminating his own wand and heading for the airport terminal.

Inside, various dreary looking muggles awaited their flights, some departing. Harry and Ginny frantically walked to the front desk. The woman behind the counter raised an eyebrow.

"When's the next flight to London?" Harry asked quickly.

"Fifteen minutes. You won't make it."

Ginny slid her wand from her sleeve silently.

"Confundus," she muttered, and the airport worker looked dazed.

"Tickets to London?" Ginny asked, holding out a wad of muggle money.

"Of course, right through the gate," the woman said in a dazed tone.

After confunding three guards, they sprinted for the entrance. They made it with a minute to spare. Sitting in the comfortable airplane seats, they turned to each other, breathing a sigh of relief, even chuckling a bit before holding each other in a tight hug.

The plane took off smoothly, and they finally let go.

"So, what happened to Alexis do you think?" Ginny asked.

"Last I saw of him, he was burning to a crisp on the floor behind us. But I wouldn't count on him being dead."

Harry noticed Ginny had gone pale again, and was quick to reassure her that, "but the entire Ministry of Magic in London will protect us, even if he does actually decide to chase us."

The flight was mostly silent, with the two of them mostly just holding hands anxiously, occasionally giving each other reassuring glances. Of course, they were both very anxious to see their children, and the rest of London, who thought they were dead. How terrible, that the kids had to go through that. An anonymous letter stating how they both had died in another country, that their bodies were being shipped home soon. Harry was disgusted at the thought.

"Attention passengers, we are entering London airspace at this time. Please prepare for landing in fifteen minutes. Thank you."

Harry and Ginny turned to each other, smiling with relief. They begun to laugh, tears of joy escaping both of their eyes before they kissed.

Their moment of happiness was interrupted, however, when a very loud bang erupted from the cockpit of the plane. Black smoke billowed out. Harry and Ginny both shot to their feet, whipping out their wands.

"Ladies and gentlemen remain calm! Nobody needs to be hurt if necessary. The plane is being autopiloted," spoke a man from the door of the cockpit.

Harry didn't need to see him to know who it was.

Alexis Sampson emerged, his face a terrible sight. Men and women on the plane screamed in terror at the sheer sight of him. He was terribly disfigured, his face burned beyond any form of magical repair. It looked as if a fiendfyre curse had hit him, most likely the work of Daniel. His charred skin was glossy and red in some places, others had just burned straight through him, leaving holes and tears in his cheeks and mouth. Half of his lips burned away, his teeth had been charred black and were clearly visible. He had no hair, instead replaced by burnt flesh. He grinned widely, stretching the damaged skin. A small portion of his scar near his left eyebrow was still visible, and his eyes appeared undamaged, apart from the already blind one. The rest was unrecognizable. He wore new, sweeping black robes, and Harry could only imagine what the rest of him looked like. His face had just started to catch fire when Harry and Ginny had disapparated. He held his wand outwards at the terrified muggles, threatening them.

"How did you-"

"Get on the plane? Well, after a night of healing I traced your magic through the airport. I killed the desk attendant, she had already been confunded. I found the last flight and, apparated. Right into the cockpit of your plane. Of course, the apparation barrier had to be broken. Not a major problem of course. I ended up in plane, with fifteen minutes to landing time. I daresay, I don't think we'll be landing anytime soon though."

Harry was fuming. Ginny was terrified. Harry raised his wand. Alexis laughed.

"What's so funny?" Harry said, trying to divert Alexis in any way he could.

"You're so brave Harry Potter. If only you were to hand over the Elder Wand, it would end all of your troubles."

"No. You won't get it. Give up Alexis. Now," Harry said, determined.

Alexis laughed again.

"Such a fool. Can't disapparate your way out of this one Potter!"

Suddenly, he whirled his wand at a muggle man, screaming the killing curse. The muggle was dead instantly, and resounding screams from the others on the plane filled the air.

"GIVE ME THE WAND!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

It was to late. Alexis blocked the disarming charm and Harry scowled, killing another muggle. Harry began to cry.

"Weak! I knew it. I'm sure another dead and you'll give in..." Alexis raised his wand again, prepared to strike another innocent victim down.

"Stop! I'll tell you!" Harry yelled.

Ginny gasped, moving forward and telling Harry no repeatedly. Alexis turned his wand on her.

"Now, or she dies!" he screamed.

Ginny stopped and Harry gave in.

"Okay. The wand is hidden in... hidden in the roots of an old oak tree, on Privet Drive, in Little Whinging. Please, just leave us alone," Harry said desperately.

Alexis laughed.

"A lie, most obviously. Tell the truth Potter. Crucio!"

The torture curse hit Ginny. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, collapsing to the floor of the plane. New tears and desperation filled Harry.

"PLEASE! IT'S THE TRUTH!" Harry sobbed, moving forward.

Alexis broke the curse, and rounded on Harry, setting it on him. The familiar pain of thousands of white hot pokers being shoved under his skin was unbearable. He had been hit with this curse many times, and it was still just as awful. The muggles watched in terror as Harry writhed across the floor in agony.

"I'll kill your entire family Potter if I do not get that wand!" Alexis shouted.

"Nobody to save you this time!"

At that very moment, there was a loud crack. Daniel, tall, proud, and looking only slightly injured, had apparated into the plane.

"Hello boss. Been a long night."

Before Alexis could answer, Daniel had punched him, knocking a charred tooth from his mouth, which sprayed blood. Forgetting his wand, he jumped at Alexis, a flurry of punches coming down on him. Alexis probably could have overpowered Daniel on a normal day, but now that he was gravely injured and burned, he was no match. At least, until Alexis remembered his wand.

With a brilliant orange light, Danial was thrown to the roof of the plane, then landed on the floor with a groan.

"Daniel!" Harry screamed.

Too late.

"Avada Kedavra!" Daniel was blasted backwards, right into Harry's arms.

That's when a second spell lit up the entire plane in a bright red light.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Reducto_!"

The explosion jinx erupted from behind Harry. Alexis's eyes widened, before it hit him squarely in the face, engulfing him in smoke and sending him flying through the door to the cockpit. Unfortunately, it also shattered several windows. The plane lurched violently and began to drop, wind whistling loudly throughout the plane. It grew nearer to the ground, throwing the passengers to the floor. There was a loud crack, and a confusion of scrambling people. Seconds later, the plane exploded in a firey ball against a green hillside, engulfing the entire hill in flames.

"...That's right Mary, the plane, which was meant to come into the London airway from America, continued over the city and into the countryside. The plane crashed, and so far six bodies have been recovered. The other recorded twelve people on the airplane were found a ways away from the crash. They have no memory of the situation, saying the last thing they can remember was getting on the plane relatively peacefully...

"Stranger yet Tom, others were never reported to have been on the plane, particularly one Daniel Macmillan, a respected and well decorated United States Marine. One of the bodies remains unidentified, due to severe burns and deconstruction of the face...

"That is odd Mary. Could there be some sort of conspiracy here? Who knows, but one thing is for sure, make sure you thoroughly check everyone at the airways. Anyone could be an arsonist!"

Harry and Ginny sat alone in a muggle cafe, enjoying breakfast together alone. It was definately a rare occasion, especially with three kids to deal with.

"When should we go home?" Ginny asked, dipping her french toast in syrup.

"Soon. They still all think were dead remember?" Harry said, munching a piece of toast.

"We've been declared dead before, remember?" Ginny said, grinning.

"True, and we really never get any alone time anymore. I mean, it was only a month after Albus went off to Hogwarts that we went to America anyways."

Ginny seemed to think about this. She smiled a bit.

"What is it?" Harry said, glancing in the direction she was, but just found the ceiling.

Clearly she was just staring off into space. Then she spoke.

"I've heard this saying, you know. About this, 'American Dream.' I think Alexis Sampson was trying to fulfill his own dream, at the cost of destroying others. I've heard it takes you over. Like a cancer, you get so close to it you'll do anything for it. That's what it is. It gets to you. Being in America, a land of oppurtunity, you believe you can do anything. That must be what happened to Alexis. I kind of feel sorry for him, really," Ginny finished, smiling.

Harry knew it made sense. After a silence, he asked her a question.

"So what's your 'American Dream?'"

"Mine? To never go back to America, and live out the rest of my life with the only person I'll ever love with our three children, in a peaceful, country house," she answered, smiling widely.

"You know what? That sounds like the best dream I've ever heard," Harry said, grinning.

"Let's just hope that dream comes true."

"Oh believe me. It already did."

With that, they kissed, ready to live the dream at home peacefully.

**A/n: Almost done! Will post epilogue shortly! :D**


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Life had never been better for Harry. He had everything. A family, a job, a house in the country. He and Ginny had visited their sons in school. Everyone had believed them dead, and Hermione had fainted on the doorstep when they had first come back. Their kids, of course, were unbelievable happy, all of them breaking down and crying in front of their schoolmates and friends. After a long and much needed reunion, Harry and Ginny received permission from Professor McGonnagal to duel each other in the Great Hall. It was a fantastic show, with many rooting for Harry. Harry, of course, was knocked out cold by a jinx from Ginny, and lost the duel, waking up a half hour later in the hospital wing. After that they ran around the school together holding hands, remembering all of their favorite and not so favorite classrooms. They would occasionally stop to kiss, despite the many 'yucks' and catcalls from the huge mob of students following them. When they had to go, the huge mob nearly buried Harry and Ginny, asking for autographs from both, begging them to stay. Of course, they couldn't, and left after an entire day at Hogwarts. They shared a drink in Hogsmead, then disapparated. At home they stayed up all night with Ron and Hermione, telling them all about what had happened. After that life resumed its normal sort of chaos, the early work mornings and family game nights with Ron and Hermione. Somehow, Harry and Ginny found time in their busy schedules to go out a bit more, twice a week usually.

It was one night, laying in bed just talking to Ginny about his day, did Harry realise that this really was the ordeal American Dream. They both went to sleep dreaming about the other.

**A/n: That's it guys! Did everyone like it? I would love reviews please, as this was my first story. If it's good then I'll be writing more! Thanks everyone, byeee! :)**


End file.
